Skyscraper Heels and Daddy's Credit Card
by SotB
Summary: Hermione has the lifestyle of the rich and famous, wearing scary debutante heels and having enough money to buy Hawaii twice over. She has the smarts, the looks, the cash, but does she want more?
1. Phase One: Disbelief

**Skyscraper Heels and Daddy's Credit Card

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: You know this isn't mine… Well, only the plot. But THAT'S ALL, folks!

* * *

**Phase One**: Disbelief

* * *

Blaise exclaimed loudly, 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

For once, I couldn't have been happier than having Blaise as a friend and companion, one that could express my feelings in such _eloquent_ words, 'What he said!'

His dad, Matthew Zabini, said harshly, 'Watch you language, Blaise. And you heard us all right. We're getting married!'

My grace-forsaken mum said in what she thought was a _I'm-explaining-and-you don't-have-to-gawk-at-me_ tone, but it only made me angrier, 'I know it's been very fast for both of you to handle, especially for you, Myra, but you have got to know that just because your father died doesn't mean I'm suppose to be stuck in grief.'

I couldn't believe my ears, 'You're suppose to be MOURNING, not CELEBRATING!'

Blaise point out a rationale, 'You've only been together for what? Three weeks? And you're getting married? That's very rash.'

I was so happy, I could've hugged him, but I know he wouldn't like that, 'At least I'm not the only sane person in the room. He's right. Shouldn't you two think about it for making a decision?'

Matt rolled his eyes, 'We're already thought about it. And this is our final decision.'

That was the basic conversation…well, the main point. It looks like Blaise and I are going to be marriage-related. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, how nice…not.

To clear things up, my mum's a witch, a death eater, pure _evil_, and snobby. Don't make me go into details, they are just too much to handle. Well, Matt Z and Mum met in Quality Quidditch Supplies a month ago (yes, bitch wanted me to play Quidditch). They apparently remembered each other from school and that's how I'm stuck in this plight.

At first I liked Matt, but then I found out Blaise is his SON and I was completely thrown…I _despise_ Zabini, Jr. Absolutely _DESPISE_! He's Malfoy's best mate after all. Later on, I realized Blaise and I are the only sane ones stuck in a very, very bizarre world. We became friends after awhile, but we still took the mickey out of each other. It was an odd friendship, I'll admit.

Mum and I spent a week or two over at the Zabini Estate, which was enormous, larger than our past house (which was quite large). To my displeasure, Malfoy came over a few times.

_Fucking git…_ I remembered saying. I had actually said that out loud a few times, which earned me a huge jab in the ribs from Mother Dearest.

Malfoy kindly pointed out the obvious 'So, Mudblood isn't at all a _mudblood_.'

I said sardonically, 'You think?'

He raised his head a bit and said with high aura, 'You're half-blood?'

I thought about it and replied, 'Thank you for raising my status, and as for my father, I never knew if he was magical. He died recently, you know…'

For a brief fraction of a second, I thought I saw feeling in Malfoy's eyes. _Actual_ feeling! But after that brief fraction, he went back to normal and I highly believe that I was hallucinated. _I really need to get some sleep and stopped reading so much. It's bad for my health…_

'Don't inform me of your non-existent life,' he spat venomously.

I squinted at him, 'I beg your pardon? I _have_ a life, unlike yours that revolve solely around screwing the entire school and quidditch.'

He simply held his chin up and said in a proud tone, 'I've only screwed Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws are too smart for their own good, and I wouldn't touch Gryffindors.'

I felt a rush of relief and sighed. 'Good to know.'

But being an annoying and perverted git, he added, 'You, my dear, might be an exception…'

At this point, my eyes widened in shock and repulse. My cheeks burned and my eyes held a glint of fury.

'I wouldn't come within a three-meter radius of you if I didn't have to.' I huffed.

'What are you doing now?' he raised an eyebrow.

'I said if I didn't have to!'

'I know you can't resist me.'

'Bastard.'

'Half-blood.'

'Git.'

'Bitch.'

'Arrogant.'

'Sexy.'

I felt my face flush and yelled at him, 'THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO GO!'

He smirked and shrugged. 'Hey, I was tired of passé…'

'_That's_ only supposed to happen in romantic movies. _This_ is a verbal battle, not a love scene!'

'Can't take a compliment?'

'Sexual harassment is a crime.'

'Oh, so now I'm _sexually_ harassing you?'

'Yes, sod off…pronto.'

'Pronto?'

'Muggle slang.'

'Ugh! So now I'm uttering ridiculous muggle words.'

I said smartly, 'You're speaking English. Muggles speak English, too. Would you like to speak gibberish?'

'Sod off.' He waved a hand away.

'I believe you're in my living room.'

'Who says it's _your_ living room. It's Blaise's.'

'In case you've been living in the seventeenth century, my mum and Matt are going together.' I rolled my eyes.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' He asked without thinking.

I stared at him expectantly. _What does he expect?_

He got my hint from the silence I granted him, 'Okay, don't answer that.'

After a few moments of silence and glaring, I suggested to him, 'Let's go find Blaise.'

'Good idea.' He jumped off.

My caustic humor and I got the better of me, 'Wow, your highness has finally reached an agreement with me.'

'Your highness…I like that. From now on, you shall address me as "master," "highness," "Excellency," "majes—", he was interrupted by yours truly.

'Could you shut your mouth for at least a minute?' I asked brusquely.

He gave me the puppy-dog eyes. 'How could I torment you then?'

'My point exactly.' I patted him gently on the head and ran into Blaise's room without knocking.

Blaise was in his room.

Wearing glasses.

Reading…

'Is that _Playwizard_?' Malfoy tried to look past me.

Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance, 'Look, Draco, I know you are _very_ mature and all, and I know you never read a book, but that doesn't mean I don't.'

_Never in a million years, if I haven't seen it with my own two eyes!_ He was finally growing up in a _mature_ person!

'Besides, I heard Hermione's high decibels yelling at someone,' Blaise gently placed a bookmark in his book and closed it.

I smiled mockingly, 'You're _so_ funny! Notice the sarcasm? Let's go out!'

Blaise scrunched his nose, 'Gross. You're going to be my _sister_!'

I rolled my eyes. _I'm seriously doing too much eye-rolling…_ 'Ugh. I don't mean it _that_ way. And it's _step_-sister.'

Malfoy got to the point, 'Where to?'

I said in thought, 'Somewhere fun—'

Blaise added '—with music—'

Lastly Malfoy spoke, '—and a nice place to chill.'

All three of us exclaimed at once, 'Clubbin' at the Big Apple!'

Malfoy plopped onto Blaise's bed, 'We've been together too long…'

'Not at all! Four weeks, five days, three hours, six minutes, thirteen seconds and counting is not long at all!' Blaise looked at his watch.

I laughed, even with Malfoy there. Blaise certainly got on my nerves sometimes, but when the time comes, he's always there to make me laugh.

'We're in luck. Thursday nights is Witches' and Wizards' Night. We'll blend right in.' I was too spaced out to notice who had said that. Their voices were too similar.

'You're right! No need for muggle disguise. Just make sure you don't do any magic.' I spoke with excitement.

We decided to go at around nine o'clock (night). I sent an SMS (mobile phone message) to Ginny (I got her a mobile after sixth year when I couldn't reach her by owl) and asked her if she wanted to come with us. She replied after a minute, agreeing to go:

'Sure. Luv 2. + Harry/Ron/Sirius r coming w/ us 2.'

Yay! Harry, Ron, _and_ Sirius are coming. The three of the most handsome men in Hogwarts are going clubbing with us. Sirius came back from the veil as his seventeen-year-old self. Sweet, right? And, get this, he's sizzling H-O-T. I've never even seen a picture of him when he was younger (Harry got to see him in Snape's pensieve), but he's here as his seventeen-year-old self.

Harry's grown into a hunk with girls clamoring over him. Sadly, many mistake us for a more _intimate_ relationship.

_Yuck!_ I mean, no offense, but he's my best mate! It's just as if liking a brother.

Ron's hair is really fun to play with and all his girlfriends love twirling it with their fingers. It's long, shabby, and he's really, really fit.

Well, I never really like them _that _way, but still, I would be blind not to admire.

* * *

Ginny came over earlier than the rest of the Co. to help me get ready. She was wearing a witch's hat, a black gipsy skirt, and navy colored halter-top. She wore a black robe over her clothes, but left the front open to show off her clothes.

'Wear jeans!' she laughed.

I wasn't so sure, 'Is that witchy?'

She seemed hesitant, 'Well, no, but you don't really have anything else.'

I smacked her lightly on the arm. 'Hey!'

Ginny shrugged. 'At least I'm honest.'

I sighed and sat down onto my bed.

I pulled out bags of clothes from under the bed. 'Okay, I went shopping at Madam Malkin's and various muggle shops, like New Look, and bought these.'

I held up a pale-pink, flowery sheer dress (without straps and ended ten inches above knee), a red-rimmed, peach-colored bra and two pairs of matching knickers.

Ginny held the delicate dress, 'Wow…it's beautiful! Slightly tartish, but we can fix that. Now you have to wear jeans with this.'

'I suppose, but do you think this is muggle-ish?' I was still unsure.

Ginny laughed, 'You got it from Madam Malkin's right? Then it's not muggle-ish!'

'All right. Get out now so I can changed.'

'Oh, you're nice,' and walked towards the door.

'I know I am.' I smiled.

I shoved her out the door—gently, of course—and went back to my clothes. The dress was more of swimwear, but the Big Apple _was_ near the beach, so it didn't matter as much. I got out a pair of jeans and started changing.

After five minutes or so, I let Ginny back in, and she shrieked (literally).

'Morgan! You're so—times a million—pretty!'

I grinned, 'Hey! The hair and face is not done yet?'

She pulled me towards the vanity, 'Then, let's get to work!'

She reached for my chair at my vanity. She pushed me into the chair and immediately pulled her wand out (The Zabini Estate had a No-Tracer Charm, which a charm that disguises the Zabini Estate so the Ministry cannot monitor the spells and charms in the house). She made my hair less bushy and wavier.

Ginny nearly dropped her wand, 'I forgot to tell you. This is permanent…'

I gawked at her.

I took a better look at it and sighed, 'Oh, well. It's better than before.'

She gave me a smoky-eyed look and applied pale pink lipstick. I did not need foundation because I kept my skin healthy and clean, even without magic.

We were ready and went downstairs where the tension was so thick that you could reach out and grab it. Harry, Ron, and Sirius were on one side shooting daggers at Blaise and Malfoy, who were muttering swear words at them.

When we came in, all jaws dropped.

I whispered to Ginny, 'My, my…this is _awkward_.'

Ginny giggled and announce in a dramatic voice, 'May I present, Ms. Hermione Granger, or Zabini…'

I replied darkly, 'You make us sound like we're married…'

Ginny looked appalled 'Hermione! I meant, sibling-wise.'

I smiled at everyone and whispered out of the corner of my mouth, 'You better.'

Sirius flashed me one of his irresistible grins, Harry beamed at my new appearance, while Ron simple gaped. I walked over and place a gentle hand under his chin and pushed upward. 'You're attracting flies…'

Blaise was smiling genuinely, and Malfoy… He was _smirking_.

_How can he smirk now?_ My mind raced. _Idiot…_

I grabbed my car keys and walked to the garage as Blaise grabbed his. There were about ten cars parked in the garage (more like mini parking lot). I pressed the unlock button and a Porsche beeped. Blaise walked up to a Hummer and whistled.

Ginny and I got into the Porsche and waved.

'You three.' I indicated Harry, Ron, and Sirius. 'Follow Blaise and Malfoy.'

They groaned.

Harry pleaded, 'Why do we have to follow these gits?'

I explained, 'Because, Mr. Potter, my car only fits four people, since I removed the back middle seat for more space. I don't want to leave one of you with these bastards here, so I suggest you get your lazy ass over to the Hummer or I'll hex you into next week.'

Malfoy smirked…again. Blaise rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat. Malfoy got into the passenger's. Blaise started the engine and revved it.

From Harry, Ron, and Sirius' perspective, the Hummer looked like a monster that's about to cobble them up. It was indeed _big_. It had large metal bars that looked like teeth covering the lights, and it was completely black.

Sirius smiled nervously, 'Why can't you use another car?'

'The BA is a celebrity hangout, you have to look your best to be admitted entrance. We have a limo, but the driver's ill, so no can do. The Ferrari only fits two people, and the rest…suck.' I scrunched up my nose.

Blaise looked bored, 'Are you guys going to hurry up and get into the fucking car?'

Ron looked extremely hesitant, 'We'll come when we're ready!'

Malfoy cocked one eyebrow and sighed, 'In that case…let's leave these hobos, Blaise.'

Harry gave up, 'Fine. We're coming.'

They climbed into the car begrudgingly. Ginny pressed the Power button on the CD player and Equalizer. Beyoncé's 'Crazy In Love' CD, came up. I drove out of the garage, and to my misfortune the first traffic light was red. Besides us, Blaise pulled up and we could hear 50 Cent loudly.

Blaise being the joker and pervert he is, leaned over and said, 'Where are you two lovely ladies out on this eve?'

Ginny laughed, and I replied, 'The Big Apple, you?'

He was about to reply when the light changed and we zoomed off. We arrived at the Transport Gate, a magical portal where it transports us to another location in the world.

A twenty-something-year-old looking wizard approached our car and said huskily, 'Where to, Mademoiselles?'

I gave him a grin, 'The Big Apple, New York City.'

Gate-Guy stood straighter and smiled, 'Right. Heard their doing Witches' and Wizards' Night.'

I nodded, 'Yes, and the five gentlemen behind us are with us, so you can send them to the same place we're going.'

Gate-Guy winked at me, 'Of course.'

The portal turned a slight shade of pink and a mini-traffic light turned green. We drove into the portal and seconds later, appeared at an alley near the Big Apple. We quickly drove into the front of the club, and met the security guard, Jeremy, who knew me.

Jem greeted me, 'Mya, so nice to see ya.'

I hugged him and smiled, 'You too, biggie.'

Jem pulled back and said in a whisper, 'You know Solange Knowles is here tonight. So is Paris Hilton and your British prince.'

I was interested, 'Which one?'

Jem thought about it and finally said, 'The one that you girls swoon over.'

Well, William was the bad-boyish one, 'Um…William?'

Jem smiled, 'I think so. So you is it just you and your friend or there's more?'

'My step-brother, his best friend, my two males best friend, and this other lad are also coming.' I informed him.

'Right. You know, someday I'll get fired for letting you in so much without a price,' he always allowed me to go in for free.

'Pounds or dollars?' I reached for my purse.

He stretched out a hand and said in a very businesslike way. 'This is the U.S., no pounds, babe.'

I handed him $700 ($100 for each person).

Jem stared at me, 'You're loaded.'

I laughed. 'That, I am.'

I handed my keys to the valet and walked in, with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Blaise, and Malfoy behind my heels. We took a spot at Table 52 and I spotted my old pals.

'Jen! Over here!' I waved.

'Oh my gosh! Mya G.?'

I gave her two air-kisses, one on each cheek. 'The one and only.'

She smiled, 'I can't believe you're here. At BA!'

I looked at her in a funny way, 'Where else would I be?'

Suddenly, I knew what Jen implied, 'Iono, Panda Express in Essex?'

We had shared a past, and once she celebrated her birthday at Panda Express in Essex.

I asked her, 'So how's life? With you moving to California, and ignoring my emails and phone calls _completely_!'

Jen blushed, 'Not completely, chica. I think I remember I wrote once—'

'Or twice—'

'Each week—'

'For the whole year!'

We laughed and I suddenly remembered I had company with me. Apparently, so did Jen.

'Who are you friends?'

'People from Hogwarts and my maybe step-brother.' I pulled her over to the table.

'Awesomeness!' she giggled.

Jen's a witch, so it's okay for me to tell her about Hogwarts.

'Yeah, should I introduce you to them?' I expected affirmation.

And I got it, 'Please do.'

I pointed to everyone as they either, nodded, greeted, or waved, 'Okay, from left to right… Blaise, my bro; Draco, the person I hate most…'

'He's hot.' She nudged me.

'Eww! Gross, much!' I said in a very bimbo-ish voice.

She looked surprised. 'Wow you adapt to American living quickly…'

'Whatever, moving on. Harry, one of my best male friends; Ron, my other best male friend; Ginny, my best mate; and Sirius, Mr. Hunk.'

Sirius grinned at me.

Jen pulled me aside and whispered urgently, 'How come you have soooooo many cute guy friends?'

'Honestly, I have no idea, but I don't think of them that way. Well, maybe Sirius and Malfoy…'

'I heard that!' Malfoy said out loud.

I froze. _Shit, shit, shit… Millions of shit!_

She was eyeing Harry, 'Can I have Harry?'

Me: 'Go ahead, he's all yours, oh, but you might have some competition.'

We came back to the table, and my face was completely pink. I was so embarrassed that I wished the ground would open and swallow me up. Never happened sadly. Malfoy was smirking wildly.

_Does that guy ever smile?_

A waitress came over and asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

Harry pondered, 'Cuba Libre.'

Ron said without hesitation, 'Beer.'

Sirius drawled, 'Long Island Ice Tea.'

'Watermelon Bailey's.' Draco sighed.

Blaise smirked. 'Sex on the Beach.'

'Mango Madness.' Gin had trouble deciding.

I ordered what I usually had for a first drink, 'Strawberry Bailey's.'

Jen ordered a classic, 'Gin and Tonic.'

The waitress finished writing and went away, 'Be back in ten.'

Harry said in a deep tone, 'Hope you're back quicker.'

I scolded him, 'Harry!'

He blushed, 'Sorry…teenage hormones.'

Ginny suggested, 'Let's dance…'

'No, I just like to chill. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I have to go greet Kate, or she'll bite my head off.' I smiled at Blaise because only he (besides Jen) knew what Kate could do.

I heard a familiar voice behind me, 'Oh, I could do much worse…'

Katherine Deelb (backwards would spell 'Bleed') was one of my oldest mates, originally from Sweden, she was tall, tan, and blonde. Her long, straight hair often reminded men of porn stars. She was also a witch. Kate was the rough equivalent of Paris Hilton. They both looked very similar, were very rich, and very loyal.

I faked surprise, 'Ms. Deelb! What a pleasant surprise.'

'Cut the formalities! Mya, how have you been?' She smirked.

I said in a very Irish accent, 'Grand…'

Kate scanned the table, 'Seems like you have quite luscious company here.'

I laughed. _Typical Katherine to notice guys first…_

I reintroduced them, 'Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius. Of course, you already know Blaise and Jen'

Kate licked her lips in Blaise's direction, who winked back, 'Yes, I do.'

'Okay, I'm tired of sitting around. Let's go!' Ginny pulled Ron and Harry up.

I groaned, 'Gin! Today's point was supposed to be listening to ear-splitting music, drink until we can't remember our name, and relax! Dancing totally ruins the night's purpose.'

Blaise nudged me, 'Come one, Mya, don't be such a party pooper.'

'Party pooper?' I looked at him, 'What are we in? Second year?'

'Whatever, just get your lazy ass onto the dance floor!' he pulled me up and dragged toward the crowd of people, moving their bodies in very uncoordinated ways.

'Only because these people don't know how to dance…' I walked into the middle of the dance floor.

'Milkshake' (by Kelis) came up, and I nearly burst out laughing. _Another one of the similarities of Kate and Paris Hilton… They both request Milkshake at clubs._

This song was one of the many rehearsed songs Kate, Jen, and I choreographed especially for clubbing.

'All right,' Jen made her prep talk, 'You two know what to do.'

It was pretty hilarious because Kate always gave the DJ a signal before the actual song started playing. So we did what we usually did, and as expected, 'Candy Shop' came up next.

By now, almost everyone in the club were watching us 'do our thing.' Some people swayed, others clapped, and when the song ended, a deafening round of applause was heard through the club.

And always, someone smart-assed would round up and bunch of people, and try to out-dance us. And when that happened, 'Lose My Breath' was the choice song. The really great feature was that the opposing team could only do basic moves, when we were doing back flips and air-splits (a secret weapon).

After an hour of dancing, I was dead tired and decided to go back to the table. Surprisingly, Malfoy was sitting there alone.

I plopped onto the seat next to him and drank some of my Bailey's. 'Hey, how come you're alone?'

'I didn't feel like socializing.' He looked away.

I suddenly felt there was more to the story than the façade he was putting up. I reached for his cheek and pulled him back to look at me. 'Come on, Malfoy. What's wrong?'

He stared into my eyes and took my hand off his cheek. 'I don't feel so good. I should get back home.'

He got up and walked out of the club. I know Malfoy and I weren't on 'Friend' terms, but he's never acted like this.

I decided to leave it for now. Blaise came back to the table to ask where Malfoy went and I simply replied, 'I don't know.'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ha! I worked so long on this chapter. About 3000 words cool, right? Just so you know, the Big Apple is a real club, but I don't know much about it. If I'm wrong, feel free to point it out to me.

Okay, so here's a little window to my world of literature. Just so you know, I'll always have this sorta footnote thing at the end of my chapters.

Originally, I was going to put the actual Paris Hilton in the place of our current Katherine Deelb, but I decided against it because:

I don't know the real Paris.

Making your own character was so much easier.

Also, I have a friend who learns all sorts of dance, so I have a little insight on the world of dancing. So I kinda applied it to the club scenes.

So that was chapter one, you'll have chapter two sometime next week. Awfully sorry about the delay, but I want to write long chapters, and long chapters will take time, because I also have exams coming up.

If you're wondering… I'm a Californian chick, who's lived in Europe almost half of her life. Spain, Hungary, England are of the few, so I should know a bit about England. If my story seems too American, it's because of the style it's written in. I could write extremely British stories, but I don't feel like it. Maybe sometime in the future.


	2. Phase Two: Enigma

**Skyscraper Heels and Daddy's Credit Card

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: You know this isn't mine… Well, only the plot. But THAT'S ALL, folks!

* * *

**Phase Two**: Enigma 

'CLOSE THE BLOODY CURTAINS, BLAISE!' I yelled at the intruder of my room.

He didn't listen to me… _Damnation upon you!_ I climbed out of bed in a tired manner. _Maybe it wasn't Blaise... _It had been two weeks since the 'Malfoy' incident, and Malfoy was very distant toward me. _Fucking weirdo…_

I suddenly remembered that Mum had asked me to shopping with her today. I personally hated spending time with my mum picking slutty, revealing, and low-cut clothes with my _dearest_ mother. Sure, she wasn't the usual mum for a teenage girl. She was more of mate-type than mother-type. She's the unusual kind of mother that you go to for boy problems and whisper about crushes—the type that you go to the movies with and doesn't scold you for wearing shirts that show a lot of cleavage (in fact, she'd encourage you to show even _more_).

On normal occasions, I loved her, but after Dad died, she became even wilder. When I wanted to the club with my mates, she'd ask if she could come, and, of course, my friends all loved her and wouldn't refuse. Once, she was dancing in the club and guys were all around her, I felt so embarrassed I just wished the Apocalypse would come.

I woke up and started picking out clothes for the day's journey. I got a white halter-top, a black jean jacket, and a black skirt. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, while putting on silver dangling earrings. I placed my metallic black Baby-G watch on my wrist and took out a pair of black, pointed-toes high heels (and by high, I mean extremely _high_).

The heel was about ten centimeters high, and they really hurt if you're not use to it. But being a part of the most prominent wizarding families in the world, I had to get used to discomfort and making a fashion statement. Mum was already married to Matt (they're wedding was huge! Many people attended).

Today was the first day I could actually spend time with my mother; yet, I didn't feel like having a mother-daughter bonding day. _It is just morning, by noon you'll be happy!_ I tried to reassure myself.

I got ready and found my mum asleep on the couch; a book lay on her stomach.

_Gone With the Wind…_ I read that a few years ago. _Wonderful book._

'Mum!' I shook her gently, 'Come on, wake up! We're going shopping remember?'

'Hey, good morning, lovely. I don't feel so good, go shopping with Blaise.' She placed a hand on her forehead.

I took her hand away and placed mine of her forehead. 'Mum! You have a fever!'

'Can you get me the Anti-Cold Potion in the cupboard over there? Oh, wait. We don't have any more. Fine, get me some Tylenol.' She sighed closed her eyes.

I gave it to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. 'Get some rest, you'll need it!'

I found Blaise in his room—still asleep—and straddled him. I leaned into his ear and took a deep breath. 'BLAISE ZABINI! WAKE UP!'

He jumped and we found ourselves tangled in his bed sheets, laughing. Well, I was laughing at least.

'Hermione…' he said warningly.

Oh, I'm terrified (notice the sarcasm?). Hehe, I love cynicism!

I climbed out of his bed and threw him some clothes. 'Let's go, bro. We're going shopping!'

He groaned and complained. 'Again? We went last week!'

'A girl like me has got to shop. Besides, I'll let you buy a thing or two.'

'Gee, you're generous.' He rolled his eyes. 'Get out so I can change. There's no changing _your_ mind once you made it up…'

'Aw…can't I stay? You look so sexy without clothes on,' I pouted and gave him a saucy wink.

Blaise gave me an odd look, 'No, you pervert, and besides how would you know?'

I looked at my manicured nails and said haughtily, 'Hm…I have my sources.'

He laughed and smacked my bum with a pillow, 'Get out! I'll show you my dick some other time.'

'Already saw it, and I must say…it's quite small…' I laughed and got out before he had a chance to yell at me.

I glanced around at the white walls. _Gosh…we really need some decoration._ There were hardly any artworks around, no sculptures, no paintings, no relief's, and no photographs. _Maybe we'd be able to get some stuff today._

Blaise came out of his room a few minutes later, wearing a pair of navy jeans and a forest green T-shirt.

'Hey, Blaise, should we play interior designer today?' I asked.

'Sure…what do you have in mind?' he asked as he got his car keys.

'Our house seems too plain, too much white, and nothing else except furniture.'

'You're right. I've never really noticed. Dad and Gina will be pleased.'

If you're smart enough to figure this out, Gina is my mum, Regina…actually. As I don't call Matt, 'Dad,' Blaise doesn't call my mum, 'Mum.'

We got to the parking lot and Blaise walked to the Volkswagen Beetle Convertible and got in. This car was my 16th birthday present from my dad. I loved it and treated it as my baby. But after moving in with the Zabinis, Matt gave me a 911 Carrera (the Porsche), I sort of forgot about _my baby_. Blaise gave me a oh-so-you-remember-now look.

'Heh heh, can I drive?' I asked sheepishly.

'No, I'm driving. Without Ginny, you drive like a maniac.'

'Hey!' I crossed my arms across my chest.

'Shut up and get in the bloody car,' he revved the engine.

'Blaise! Don't do that, you'll hurt it!' I got in the car and brushed imaginary dust off the door.

'Geez, Myra, it's just a car, besides if I break it, I'll buy you a new one.'

I was silent for a while. If the car broke down, no other car could replace it. Dad worked extra hours for two months just to buy this for me.

'Myra?' Blaise placed a soothing hand on my knee.

'Hm?' I asked him.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…'

'You're a terrible liar,' he squeezed my knee.

'It's no big feat,' I shrugged it off and stared into space. 'You know, my dad shouldn't have bought a convertible for me. It's rains most of the time here.'

'So it's about your dad, huh?' Blaise's voice held a small sign of frustration and sadness.

'No, it's not,' hell, I didn't even convince myself.

'It's okay, I understand,' he said.

For the rest of the ride, we were silent except for an occasional, 'Watch out,' or 'I think it's going to rain.'

Once we got to the mall, Blaise swung an arm around my shoulders and locked the car. He gave me one of those charming smiles and I laughed. He took his arm off my shoulder and we walked into the building.

'I'm starving…' he said.

'Gosh, men, is food are you think about?' I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a suggestive look and eyed me up and down.

That I understood, 'Oh, let me rephrase, is food and sex all you think about?'

'You forgot Quidditch,' he laughed.

I laughed again, 'Fine, we'll go get some food?'

'How about a shag and maybe a quick fly afterwards?' he smirked

'No, thank you. You know I don't like flying.'

'So you want to shag?'

'I thought we'd gone over this. We're siblings!'

'Hey, shh! Those guys over there are giving you the eye. We should pretend we're a couple so they don't bother you,' Blaise placed an arm around my waist.

'Gosh, this is so sick and wrong,' I smacked playfully at his arm.

We sat down at a table in the middle of the food court and I wrote a list of what to buy for the day. Almost ten minutes passed and none of the guys in the corner has come over to say hello. _I guess Blaise was right._

'Hey, none of those guys are coming over,' I whispered to him.

'Speak of the devil,' he muttered back at me. 'Myra, let's get out of here.'

We got up and walked pass the guys. I gave them a slight wave and a wink.

'Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged,' one of the guys muttered audibly.

Blaise and I tried to hide our snickers. _Merlin, that was so cheesy._

The rest of the day went by without guys hitting on me, and Blaise made comments on every guy that look our way, even on some poor old man. All in all, it was great fun and I laughed so hard my stomach had cramps afterwards.

* * *

When we got home, Mum and Matt were out to dinner and we decided to order pizza and ask Malfoy to come over, since we were both slightly worried about him. 

Blaise needed to go to the loo, so I had to make the damn call. I dialed his number and a few rings later, someone picked up.

'Hey, Myra,' his silky voice rang through the phone.

'Hey, Malfoy, Mum and Matt are out so we were wondering if you want to come over for pizza,' I asked while writing down a memo for Blaise to clean the freezer.

'_We_, or just you?' he chuckled.

'Malfoy, I'm not interested in your mind games right now. Yes or no?'

'I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm a little busy right—god, right there…'

I pulled the phone away from my ears and stared at it in shock. Either Malfoy was wanking off or he had someone special with him doing Merlin-knows-what. I heard a deep and delicious moan, and slammed the phone down. At that exact moment, Blaise came into the room and asked me what happened. I could feel my face blush. 'Sick, I'm going to the bathroom to puke.'

He eyed me curiously, but shrugged it off for later.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I was angry, frustrated, and to my dismay, slightly turned on. Malfoy was such a pervert, but he was a sexy one at that. His moan still rang in my ears, echoing my own desire. I could just imagine him lying on the bed, face flushed with ecstasy, while—

_Dear Morgan, I cannot be thinking about this!_

I splashed some cold water on my face and walked out of the bathroom, immediately running into somebody. I looked up and saw a very smug Malfoy. _ I can see you're back to your old self…_

'Hi,' he smirked.

'Er…hello,' I said awkwardly. 'I thought you were going to come here in thirty minutes, not five.'

'I got off earlier than I thought.'

A thought crossed my mind and I gave him a smirk that rivaled his own, 'Premature ejaculation?'

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, 'No, I haven't done in since fifth year. It was actually you that got me off.'

'Ugh, don't tell me about it.'

'Oh, but I can see you want to know.'

'Even if I wanted to know, I wouldn't want to hear it from you.' I walked into the entertainment room where Blaise was lounging on one of the massaging armchairs watching MTV UK.

'I heard about the phone call,' he said solemnly.

'Don't remind me!'

'Hey, Drake! Myra's all hot and bothered!' he laughed.

'Shut up!' I yelled at him and whacked him with a pillow.

Malfoy came into the room, holding two boxes of pizza and three extra large cokes. 'What's with all the noise?'

'Myra wants—' I covered my annoying step-brother's mouth.

'What does Myra want?' Malfoy urged him to speak more.

I bit Blaise's ear and he bit my hand. 'Bastard!'

'Myra wants to—'

'I said shut up!' I strangled him.

'—fuck—'

'Fuck? Hm…this is getting more interesting by the minute.'

'—you!'

'You say she wants to fuck me?'

'I do not! You're such a liar!'

'Well, well, Granger, feel free to call upon any of my—er—services anytime.'

I glared at them both. 'I wouldn't touch you with a five-foot pole.'

'What about without the pole?'

'LIKEWISE!'

'What do I think otherwise?'

I grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on another armchair violently, ignoring them both for the rest of the night.

Secretly, I like these sides of the two Slytherins. They made simple subjects much more interesting, adding innuendo to everything. Near the end of the night, Malfoy decided to stay over and we ended up falling asleep in the entertainment room.

* * *

**A/N**: So sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. I know that chapter probably sucked, but it's going to get better! Currently trying to update all my stories and this story is last priority, so it might be awhile before the next update. 


	3. Phase Three: Preparation

**Skyscraper Heels and Daddy's Credit Card

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but you already knew that!

* * *

**A/N**: I see clarification is in order and my sincerest apologies. Morgan (also known as Morgan La Faye or Morgana) is the half-sister of King Arthur and a student of Merlin's. She is more commonly known as a dark sorceress, but I see the good in everyone so in my story she is revered as a great witch in her time. 

The long wait has ended, and I'm terribly sorry about it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but I will not promise further updates until…um…further notice.

* * *

**Phase Three**: Preparation 

'Hermione Granger, get your lazy ARSE off of that sofa!' Blaise whipped my thigh with a light blanket.

I rolled over and blinked into the vivid light that encompassed the room. _Great…I fell asleep within three-meter proximity of two Slytherins._ I sat up once my eyes got used to the brightness.

'What time is it?' I yawned.

Draco scoffed, 'It's nearly twelve thirty. And we're late for that lunch we had promised Parkinson.'

I gaped at him. Did he seriously think I was crazy enough to eat lunch—at the same table—with Pansy Parkinson, the witch who hated me oh-so-very-much? The copious amount of pizza yesterday must have implanted fat cells to his brain instead of energy. Draco was getting dumber by the second…not that it was a particularly bad thing.

'Yes, Myra, that means you have to get changed,' Blaise snapped his fingers in front of my face, 'now!'

I continued to gape at them. My butt was glued to the sofa. They were serious; they were dead serious. 'Are you fucking me?' I knew instantly that this was one of the dumbest things I've ever said.

Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Blaise looked over at him and smirked, 'I'll let you answer this one.'

Draco chuckled and said huskily, 'No, but I'd love to.'

'Ha ha, very funny… Do you see me laughing? I don't think so. And besides, I'm _not_ going to eat food at the same table as Parkinson.' I spat as venomously as I could without overdoing the bitterness I felt in my tongue.

Draco dragged me off of the couch and to the hallway. 'Yes you are, and that's final. Now, get changed.'

I stomped towards my room. _How dare they?_ Just to spite them, I took more than enough time to pick out my clothes for the day. I put on a cute light pink halter sundress and matching heels. Then, I decided it didn't really fit the 'occasion.' So I spent another ten minutes deciding what to wear. In the end, I decided something in forest green would be more fitting. I wore a Maggy London matte jersey dress in green and a pair of tanger sandal heels in faded olive. I tied my hair my hair into a side ponytail and let a few strands fall around my face.

Finally deciding I wasted enough time, I walked out of my room and into Blaise's room.

'The mistress is ready.' Blaise announced in a posh tone.

'Yeah, yeah,' I waved him off, 'Penthouse? I thought it was above you, Blaise.'

'Yes, but Draco here—' he was interrupted with a jab in the ribs by Draco.

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever, let's go and get this over with.'

'Hey, it's not going to be _that_ bad…you have us here.' Draco winked at me.

'Oh, my god. You just made it all seem worse.' I looked at him in horror.

We drove into town. Draco sat in the passenger seat, while Blaise drove. I sulked in the backseat and ignored them the best I could. We arrived at the Ivy in thirty painful minutes. Reluctantly, I got out of the car and took a deep breath. _Prepare to face hell… or Pansy Parkinson._

Draco spotted Pansy in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Pansy stood up with a smile, 'Hello, Draco.' They kissed each other lightly on the cheek.

'Pansy, darling, so nice to see you again. Good summer so far?' Blaise grazed her hand with his lips.

Pansy laughed, 'Oh, you know, the usual—boring parties with boring parents, shopping nonstop… I just wish I could get sometime alone or with people I could actually have fun with.'

'It's a lifestyle sadly,' Blaise sighed.

Lifestyles of the rich and famous, they say… Don't actually believe that. People think it is all fun and games for us, but they don't realize that there is a lot more to our life than the tabloids say. Sure, for many their life is written out in the media, but for most of it, everything written in the papers is one big fat lie.

'How do you do, 'Mione?' Pansy said to me shortly.

I bit back a comment and said with a smile, 'Fine, Pansy, thank you.'

As we sat down, Draco pulled out my chair and whispered, 'See, we're all getting along fine.'

I nearly punched him.

Blaise quickly engaged in a conversation with Pansy, 'So, how are everything with your parents' legal records?'

'Oh, my father's attorney is taking care of that. He's been with the family for so long we don't even need to worry. That reminds me… Since there's a few weeks left until school, I think we should host a seventh year party.'

'Really? And where would we find the grounds for such an occasion?' Blaise looked interested.

'My house,' Draco volunteered rather quickly.

'You've got to be kidding me…' I muttered to myself.

'Problem, Granger?' He asked me.

'I see we're back to a last-name basis.'

'I think that's a brilliant location! Unless you want to rent a resort or something,' Pansy looked very excited, 'but your house is already like a resort.'

'Great, let's set up another time where we could make the arrangements.' Blaise suggested.

'Okay, I'm starving out of my wits.' Draco looked at the menu.

The rest of the meal was spent making fun of the waiter and various patrons in the restaurant. They couldn't kick us out of the Ivy because Pansy's parents were investors of the place. It was all great fun. Surprisingly, I enjoyed my first meal with three people I never would've thought I would have lunch with.

* * *

Two weeks went by and the 'New Beginning' Party was three days away. To say I was nervous beyond words would be an understatement of a lifetime. Not only was I a fidgeting wreck, I loss my complete ability to speak coherently. Day after day, hour after hour was spent in front of party plans. I swore to Blaise that if I had to look at another set of fabrics, I would tear everything to shreds. 

He took me seriously…

_Well, at least someone does around here._

Draco, however, found it quite amusing to see me stressed out about a 'party'. On several occasions, he came into the room only to burst out laughing and walk back out.

And I also found out that Pansy Parkinson was a very productive partner. She not only shared half the workload—since Blaise only offered suggestions here and there, and Draco…well, you know the picture—she actually completely most of the things assigned to her. _And with fabulous taste, too._

I was quite impressed to say the least.

I glanced over at Draco. From the skinny, twitchy little fellow he was in first year to the handsome, aristocratic young man he was now…it was quite a change.

'Granger, stop thinking about me, it's becoming quite the habit.' Draco said haughtily.

I rolled my eyes at him, 'Please, don't flatter yourself.'

'Oh, I don't. Others do it for me.'

'Draco, shut up and go away. We really have to focus and you're proving to be a distraction.' Pansy waved him off.

'Fine, but it's not my fault others like me so much,' he said and walked off to find Blaise.

'Men are such pigs.' I grimaced.

Pansy laughed. 'You're right, but they're very entertaining.'

'I suppose.' I shrugged and we resumed preparing.

* * *

The four of us went to Diagon Alley to buy dress robes for the party. It was two days before the festivities and I couldn't hide the anxiety stamped on my face. 

'Lighten up, sis, it's all going to be perfect,' Blaise assured me as he guided me through the busy street.

'Easy for you to say, your mum wasn't a muggle,' I informed him.

He ignored me and fell back to talk to Draco, leaving me and Pansy to fend for ourselves amidst the throngs of people. _Diagon Alley should really set up visiting hours._ We arrived at a quality dress robe shop located in the nooks and crannies of the main Diagon Alley.

Pansy went in straight away, while I stood at the window, gazing in at the beautiful clothes and dresses.

'Young Ms. Parkinson, what a lovely surprise! It's been so long since I've seen you here in person,' the owner was a petite woman about forty years old.

Miss Lariza Proevinsky was quite a sight to behold. Dressed in one of her own products, she strode around with grace and elegance. Pansy had previously informed me that she use to make dresses for Her Imperial Majesty. Her Highness never knew how she could make a dress so quickly, yet with such precision and mastery.

Lariza retired after thirty-five due to unknown reasons that she kept to herself and has been getting by with her little boutique here in Diagon Alley. She was young for one with such expertise, but she was the best nonetheless. Lariza and Mrs. Parkinson (Pansy's mother) were acquaintances since their youth. They kept in touch, and Mrs. Parkinson always insisted on ordering from Lariza.

'My mother sends her love, but we're here for a fitting.' Pansy smiled.

'Another party?' Lariza laughed gaily, 'Well, it is to be expected from teenagers. Feel free to browse at the ready-made ones and if you don't find something you like, I'll whip something up. Any preferences?'

I began walking through the shop. There were rows upon rows of dresses, all different in style. An exotic orange cocktail dress caught my eye as I glanced around. It was sleeveless and had only one strap on the right shoulder. The back was practically bare except for a strip of cloth across the upper back. The dress ended at the thigh on the left leg and flowed sideways down toward the calf on the right leg. It was very pretty and simple.

I decided it was worth it.

Draco asked me what I got as soon as I walked out of the store.

'You'll see.' I smiled mysteriously.

'She's plotting something, I know she is.' I heard him say loudly to Blaise.

I only smirked.

* * *

The day before the party was spent doing last minute preparations. Narcissa Malfoy, my mum, and Mrs. Parkinson were treated to a three-day spa somewhere in Japan. That left Matt, who was content with spending those three days at home. 

The Malfoy Manor was alive with decorations and the smell of rich foods was in the air. The planning really paid off because it was an august sight. Each room was decorated with a different theme. The entrance was plain and simple along with the coat room. The Reception Hall was Hawaiian themed. There was a small mini bar made out of bamboo sticks and the drinks were bright and colorful. The room's part of the river had little lilies charmed to only stay in this room.

There were other rooms with a club theme, a bathroom theme (much to everybody's amusement), a gold room theme, a Christmas theme (Draco's retarded suggestion), an ultraviolet light theme, a Renaissance theme, and etc.

The last minute preps took about the entire morning and early noon. Once everything was ready, we placed charms on each room to preserve everything as it was. The river was stopped for the night and we retired upstairs.

The four of us ate dinner silently, as none of us had the energy to speak. Once dessert was served, we were pretty much falling asleep in our chocolate pudding. Pansy yawned and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was only 6:43 PM. She said in a hoarse voice, 'I think I'm going to bed soon.'

'Same here, I'm dead tired,' I yawned.

'We have to pick up our clothes tomorrow, so best get a good night's sleep to prepare for the big day tomorrow.' Blaise said.

'Ungh…' Draco wasn't even speaking properly.

'Quite right,' Pansy said.

'Well, good night all.' I said as we separated into different rooms Draco provided for us that weekend.

As I laid in bed thinking about the big day tomorrow, my thoughts turned to Draco Malfoy. He was somewhat of a mystery still. Honestly, I didn't think he liked me very much, jumping at the slightest chance to ridicule me. But Blaise said otherwise. _Well, it's not like it really matters._

I guess I was wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not very good at describing clothes, but if you want to know for sure what Hermione's dress looks like you can retype the link below without any of the spaces. I had to do that because Fanfiction doesn't allow another link in a story chapter.

w w w . d r e s s e s . c o m / p i c t u r e s / 1 1 3 4 . j p g

Sorry again for not updating for awhile again! I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me _forever_ to write…seriously…more than a year.


	4. Phase Four: Fête Champêtre

**Skyscraper Heels and Daddy's Credit Card**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but you already knew that!

* * *

**A/N**: Apologies again for the late update. But at least it was less than a year! Just so you know, I am supposed to be doing my homework right now, but out of the goodness of my heart (and the chastisement of my friends) I've decided to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**Phase Four**: Fête Champêtre 

'Hermione, hurry up or you'll miss the entire party!' Blaise voice rang from my door, slightly muffled by the ear-splitting music I knew was playing throughout the entire manor.

I sighed and stopped pacing. 'Alright, keep your hair on! I'm coming.'

Almost hesitantly, I opened the door to reveal a Blaise dressed in a suit and tie. I glanced down at his classy pair of Stacy Adams' dress shoes and almost laughed. When I looked up, he was scanning my attire in equal amusement.

'Shall we, m'dear?' Blaise offered me his arm.

'We shall,' I took it and walk out of the room, my red high heel Aerosoles.

Upon entering the parlour, the familiar faces of my fellow schoolmates appeared, and I was instantly warmed. I saw Harry and Ron standing in one corner of the room chatting with Daphne Greengrass and her date whom I believed was Morag MacDougal.

Before leaving my side, Blaise whispered in my ear, 'Remember to mingle.'

I smirked at him—a rather bad habit I acquired recently—and whispered back, 'Don't worry, I'll probably do a lot more than _mingling_.'

I tore apart from him whilst laughing at his shocked and amused expression. Before I got far, however, Pansy pulled me to the side, nearly making me lose my footing.

'Granger, where were you? I had to greet all the guests by myself. And there were a lot of guests. Now, shuffle yourself to the Reception and make like an heiress,' she gently pushed me towards the doors of the Reception Hall.

'A what?' I gaped.

'An heiress, someone who inherits lots and lots of kaching.'

'I know what a bloody heiress is!'

'Don't get shirty with me. Now I'll leave you to attend to the arriving guests, eh?' she gave me a customary Slytherin wink.

_Oh, how I hate that wink…_

After about an hour or so and millions of 'Oh, my gosh, I haven't seen you since June!', and 'Welcome, I am absolutely loving those shoes of yours,' and 'Darling, you are looking fan-bloody-tastic! Did you get your hair done?' the last of the expecting guests have arrived, and I was finally allowed to go to the dining room (transformed from Victorian decorated into a pure white with no classic paintings in sight) to grab a bite to eat.

Harry saw me walk in and immediately excused himself from Theodore Nott. I smiled at him and he gave me a flirtatious wink.

'Lovely Ms. Granger, how are you this evening?' his eyes twinkled as he took my hand gave it a gentle kiss.

I laughed, 'Oh, Mr. Potter, you must've mistaken me for a fool!'

He looked taken aback, yet still with amusement, 'I have not! Enlighten me.'

'I'm not one of your little conquests to be toyed with.'

'Who said you were? Now that we got the formalities out of the way…' he took a small step back and held his arms out, 'give me a proper greeting.'

I flew into his arms and laughed hysterically. He squeezed me tightly and let go, 'How was your past two weeks?' He said as he indicated two to the bartender.

'Fine. This is probably easy time considering Mum and Matt's wedding.' I rolled my eyes as I accepted the glass of glowing pink liquid.

'Cosmopolitan, it's the new sex.' He said about the cocktail, 'Anyway, how was the ceremony? I'm terribly sad that I couldn't make it. The Ministry can be quite nosy.'

'Be glad you weren't there. Ginny had a little bit too much to drink and the night ending very early for her. Mum and Matt were awfully happy about the entire ordeal, and when the time came, shuffled as quickly as they could upstairs so they could mate like rabbits. Blaise turned green.' I sighed as we sat down on one of the white chairs. 'But that's over, and now I can finally enjoy my last year at Hogwarts without the interruptions of Voldemort or my newlywed parents.'

'Yeah, I know. I can't believe time flew so fast. Just yesterday we saved you from that stupid mountain troll.' He smiled.

'Excuse me, you did not save me. If it wasn't for my extensive teaching of the Wingardium Leviosa spell on Ron, you'd never stand a chance against that creature.'

'Oh well, it just feels good that we got on your good graces.'

'For my notes or my inability to defend myself when both of you use your charms to get me to give you answers to the Transfiguration worksheet?' I ruffled his hair.

'Well—' he started, but was interrupted by a very tall person blocking my lovely view of the Manor garden.

'Is this a private conversation or is a friend allowed to join?' I looked up to see Ron holding another radioactive-looking drink.

'Ronald!' I exclaimed, tossed down my cocktail, and jumped up to pull him into a hug.

'Whoa, Hermione, easy now. Wouldn't want to ruin that sexy little thing you call a dress,' he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

'You boys. Flattery gets you too far.' I laughed and pulled him down to sit.

'Of course, how else do we get away with all the trouble we land in?' Harry laughed good-naturedly.

'That's very true. Hm! I haven't had the chance to check out the club room. Even though I did design it. Come with me?' I stood up.

Both their eyes ran over my figure in a suggestive manner. 'Not _that_ way, you hormonal teenage boys.'

'Hey, it's not my fault you wore that!' Harry tried in vain to defend himself.

I pulled him and Ron up (with Ron's protest of 'I just sat down, for bloody's sake!'). We made our way through the throng of people gathered around the entrance to the clubroom. Draco even got someone to be a bouncer. As I pushed my way past the line of people waiting to get in, I saw that it was an employee of the Big Apple.

'Jem!!!' I exclaimed and immediately gave him a smile. 'Please?'

'Of course,' he unhooked the rope, 'For my favorite club hopper!'

'Yes! Thank you. And I already know that Draco's paying you an amount equal to the debt of a small Third-World country, so I won't bother. But, I can't help but wondering…are you a wizard?'

He laughed a booming laugh, 'That I am. I graduated from a wizarding school in the States—Washington's. And being a club bouncer is only a hobby job.'

I smiled at him and grabbed Harry and Rob and walked into the room. It took me one second to realize that the music was way too soft. So it fell upon my duty to bring the room more alive (if that was possible). Other than my vast knowledge of academics and my ability to save my friends arses, I relished my music collection.

The DJ saw me and smiled. I smiled back and asked him if I could take over for a few minutes. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, I reassured him that he'd be paid the same. I turned up the volume to a level where Sally-Anne Perks' dress flew up while she was standing by the speakers.

I snickered and so did half the room, but the music was so loud that nobody heard. I spun the music to some Girls Aloud and tweaked it a bit. Never let it be said that Hermione Granger didn't do any DJ work.

A few people swung by the disc jockey table and made requests. Being the people-person I am, I naturally complied. After a good twenty minutes, I asked the DJ to come back so I could go dance and enjoy myself.

I saw Draco watching me as I walked away from the table.

_Let's have a little fun, shall we?_

Approaching him with ease, I gave him a sultry smile. 'Hey, hottie. Fancy a dance?'

He gave me a look of pure male appreciation and I felt my insides tingle, as in _tingle_. Casually, I grabbed his hand without an answer from him. I led him to the middle of the floor, the sweating bodies touching us from all sides. I stared at him as I began to move my hips. Draco licked his lips and placed his hands on my hips. I felt his fingers twitch as I touched his chest. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel the beat of the music as I turned to dance with my back to him. His hands were still on my hips but I felt them inch slightly upwards until they brushed the underside of my breast.

I had half a mind to confront him, but I didn't have the heart to, considering it felt so free to dance with him. Slowly I began grinding against him as I felt (and heard) he started to breath a little heavier.

'Hermione! Draco!' we broke out of our reverie as Blaise came flying through the crowd. 'Toast!'

I looked around in a daze, 'A what?'

'A speech, you dimwit, to our last year.' Blaise handed me a glass of champagne.

We navigated to the ballroom (an ultraviolet theme) and Blaise tapped on his glass. 'Lovely ladies and fellow gents, let me introduce our class valedictorian and the smartest bloody witch at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger!'

I blushed as all eyes turned on me with warming smiles. 'Well, I honestly did not prepare for any public speaking. But thanks to my _charming_ future stepbrother, I am forced to at least say a word or two. Enjoy your seventh year! There's that's four.'

The room chuckled.

'Oh, fine! A speech it is. As most of you know, this is our last year. Duh. Why else would we have this magnificent party hosted by our very own Draco Malfoy, decorated by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and myself? I hope you all enjoyed yourselves; and don't worry, this doesn't mean you have to go home yet. And you should all be glad we're not in school because I just saw a few people getting it on if you get my drift. There's going to a continual of free drinks going around. No bathroom smoking and sex in any public places. Go find a room or something and have at it. That's all!'

The room whooped and the party resumed its speed and high. I walked through the rooms, making sure everybody was having a good time and chatting with people here and there. I walked to the Reception Hall and asked for a tequila sunrise.

_What is with the tropical colored drinks and me?_

Seeing Blaise sitting on the grand stairs nursing a large bottle of firewhiskey, I decided to join him.

'I am bloody tired.' He yawned and put his arm around my shoulders.

'Me too,' I said as I leaned on his broad shoulder.

'I'll say this was a smashing success.'

'It was, wasn't it?' I smiled in contentment.

'Yes.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaise surprised me with his next comment.

'I saw you getting it on with Drake.'

'Mr. Malfoy? Yes, he is quite luscious.' I jerked awake.

Blaise laughed, 'Somebody's had too much to drink.'

'I have not. You just caught me at my weakest moment—about the fall asleep.'

'Draco's been having his eye on you for a while. You've just been slow on the uptake.' Blaise closed his eyes with a smile dancing on his lips.

'He has not, I can tell if a guy is attracted to me or not.' I lied blatantly.

'Oh, Draco's attracted all right, like a fly attracted to those muggle glowing things.'

'Puh-lease. He just sees me as a challenge. I'm not one of those women, simpering around him to get his attention. Besides, aren't he and Pansy betrothed? Hell hath no fury like Pansy scorned.' I waved it off.

'No, their contract broke when Mr. Parkinson was sent to Azkaban and Lucius died. So they're both free as a bird.' Blaise turned to me, 'But don't change the subject. I believe he honestly likes you.'

'Slytherins and honesty are like oil and water.' I laughed.

'True, but in this case, I believe some universal rules can be broken.'

'He'd never look at me as an actual woman. Boys at our age only think with their dicks.'

'Hey, I resent that!' Blaise pinched me.

I laughed, 'I'm just kidding. Most boys, at least. There are exceptions, of course.'

'Oh, well. You have all the time in the world. Just don't go around falling into other guys' beds.'

'Will do, Blaise, will do.'

He stood up and kissed me on the forehead. 'Let's rejoin the party.'

I smiled and got up. It was good to have a close brother, even if we weren't blood-related.

* * *

**A/N**: Why are club scenes always so long to write? There you have a little bit of Draco and Hermione goodness. Maybe something will happen next chapter? -wink wink-. **Reviews are an author's best friend**. 


End file.
